


The Feast of St Valentine

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post Sparta Prague away, Frank and John are alone in their hotel room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feast of St Valentine

Frank leant heavily on the window sill and stared out across the darkened city. Down below, he could see the people of Prague scurrying about; most of them couples walking in a dream-like state while their eyes were locked together. All at once, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a strong, yet familiar, cologne filled his nostrils. “Come on Lamps”, John growled, nibbling his ear, “We’ve finally got Valentine’s Day to ourselves and you’re just stood there, staring out of the window! Who knows if this’ll ever happen again...”

The words stung Frank worse than a punch in the face and he pushed away from the window with such force that John, who had never been one to run away from a fight, physically recoiled and backed away. “I meant being able to spend Valentine’s Day in a team hotel”, he said quickly, “Lamps, I swear...”

Frank sat down heavily on the bed and tapped a space next to him for John to sit on. When his captain had joined him, the older man sighed heavily and rested his head on the shoulder it knew so well. “Johnny...”, he mumbled, “What if it never comes? What if I don’t even get to two hundred goals? The club won’t fucking give me a new contract, so it’s now or never, and I’m so fucking scared that it’s going to be never...”

John gently held Frank’s chin and moved it so their eyes were locked. “Frankie...”, he began, “Even if you never score another goal in a Chelsea shirt, I will not love you one bit less, and I swear with my hand on my heart that you will break the two hundred mark and I will be right there to celebrate with you. No-one on this Earth will be able to stop me. Even if I have to run onto the pitch and get myself a fine and a ban, I will be there!”

A smile broke over Frank’s face, and John matched it like-for-like. “That’s better”, he grinned, “Now, if you don’t mind, I have a very attractive man on my bed, so I’m going to have to deal with him...”

“No complaints here...”, Frank remarked, and he leant in to kiss the younger man.

Their lips met, and it was like fireworks had erupted. Their tongues sprung into life as if they had been electrocuted, and John instinctively pinned Frank to the bed, pawing at him in a vain attempt to rid him of his shirt. Damn Frank and his insistence on having shirts with proper buttons instead of the fake buttons on John’s shirts that were really press-studs; perfect for easily ripping open a shirt and still being able to wear it for the drive home afterwards.

Frank smirked as he felt John’s hands all over him, and broke the kiss. He slipped off the bed and stood before John, unbuttoning his shirt while keeping his eyes firmly locked with those of his captain. His lips curled into an even bigger grin as he watched the battle rage inside John’s head between maintaining eye contact and looking down at the expanse of toned flesh that was slowly being revealed.

The shirt now open, Frank saw that John was still looking him in the eye, and he wondered how far he could take it. He started to undo his belt; deliberately making it jangle in the hope that John’s head would turn like that of a cat when it hears the electric can-opener work its magic on opening the tuna. It worked like a charm, and now John’s eyes were firmly locked on the bulge under Frank’s boxer shorts. Frank stepped out of his trousers and toyed with his waistband, watching John’s tongue slip out to wet his fast-drying lips. He loved how easy it was to tease his captain, and for a moment he wondered how many more times he would be able to do it.

Before Frank could get any further along that train of thought, John pounced and manhandled him onto the bed; pinning Frank down again and showering his collarbone in kisses and little bites. Frank pulled John’s shirt open and his hands roamed the toned muscle he found underneath; his thumbs brushing over the younger man’s erect nipples. He gave them a little tug and was rewarded with a small hiss escaping from John’s lips.

Moving further down, Frank undid John’s belt and popped the button fly on his trousers to push them off. John helped by obligingly wiggling his hips to shimmy out of his clothes; the rubbing sensation doing wonders for moving Frank closer to his peak faster than he wanted.

For the moment, the two men lay together in just their boxers and socks before John slid up and nibbled on Frank’s ear. “Aren’t you going to take me, captain?”

Frank gasped and their eyes locked again. Seeing the desire behind John’s eyes, Frank took his chances and rolled them over quickly so that John was suddenly underneath him. The younger man seemed shocked for a second, but he growled and spurred Frank on. As Frank reached over to the bedside cabinet for supplies, John reached down and slid out of his own shorts and tugged off his socks to lie naked under Frank. After a moment’s thought, he also slid off his wedding ring and laid it on the nightstand. For the first time in years, he was truly naked in bed with his lover.

The extra nudity did not go unnoticed by Frank. He took off his own shorts, and then unfastened the chain around his neck; laying his cross next to John’s ring. The younger man’s hand reached up to slide around the back of his neck and feel the bare skin for the first time in so long. It felt good.

John grinned and lifted his legs to wrap them around Frank’s waist and tug him close. Their lips crashed together with a fire that hadn’t burned in their bellies for so long. It was like a part of them being reawakened after a long sleep. Frank grinned. “I forgot you were such a wanton whore”, he growled against John’s lips.

John chuckled. “Well allow me to remind you”, he whispered; grinding his hips against Frank’s solid member.

The older man hissed and closed his eyes tightly to try and hold himself back. If he wasn’t careful, he’d end up fucking John into the mattress dry, and then he’d be out of action again. He popped open the lube bottle with his thumbnail and slicked up two fingers. He rubbed the gel between his fingers and thumb to warm it, and then teased John’s expectant entrance.

His captain groaned at the sudden wet sensation, and spread his legs to give Frank better access to his hole. Frank smiled wickedly and watched John’s face change as the first finger slipped inside. Every little flicker or muscle twitch spurred Frank on even more. The sound of John’s breathing changing ever so slightly coupled with the way his eyes seemed to roll was more erotic than any porn film in existence. Frank slid his finger in right up to the hilt and moaned for the way that John’s body seemed to open up for him.

John let a whimper escape his lips as the finger was swiftly withdrawn, but a roar escaped his lips when two fingers were pushed inside. He bucked his hips and fucked himself on them, desperate for some kind of friction after Frank’s teasing. The older man had to pin John’s legs down with his own in order to carry on his work. After a few deep breaths to regain his cool, he began stretching John’s whole with the scissor motion he knew drove his lover wild. Even if he had forgotten, John’s frenzied panting and whispered begging was enough to remind him of the nights gone by when he had almost reduced his captain to a writhing mess before fucking him to the very heights of ecstasy.

For an instant, Frank toyed with trying three fingers, but he could see in John’s eyes, and the considerable amount of precum he was producing, that his captain wouldn’t last much longer if he did it. Instead, he removed his fingers and reached over John’s head to grab the pillow and place it under his hips. Then, he picked up the bottle of lube again and squeezed it over his cock; giving it a few hard strokes to slick it up and get it back to full hardness.

John’s eyes widened a little. It had been some time, somewhat understandably, since Frank had trusted him enough not to use a condom. Not that there was any risk of contracting anything, John was always careful, but it was certainly a big moment for Frank to take that step.

John let Frank lift his legs onto his shoulder and licked his lips as he felt the familiar sensation of something pressing at his hole. He reached down and covered Frank’s fingers with his own as the older man guided his member and gently moved his hips to penetrate. John took a long breath and his legs slid down Frank’s back to wrap his legs around the older man’s hips and control his thrusts.

Frank grinned to himself as he felt John’s legs moved and slowed down his movements to a teasingly slow level. He knew John wanted it, and he knew just how to make sure that he kept the upper hand for as long as possible. He leant down to kiss John, and his tongue was quickly caught up in a fierce battle for dominance with John’s own. The ferocity of the kiss soon translated into faster thrusts on Frank’s part, and John reached up to grip the headboard. The movement changed the angle of Frank’s thrusts and the sensation almost drove his captain wild.

The room was filled with the sound of skin on skin and the rhythmic thudding of the headboard against the wall, punctuated with rapid breathing from the two men. John broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes locked with Frank’s. “Lamps...”, he panted, “Mate, I’m not going to last much longer. Finish me...”

Frank didn’t need to reply; his hand moved on its own accord and curled around John’s leaking member. Below him, there was a sharp gasp and John began thrashing and panting. His muscles began tightening around Frank inside of him, and the older man took it as his cue to try and reach his own climax. He thrusted faster and harder into the tight grip and groaned as he moved. It was like a first time that he didn’t quite remember. It had been a while since he had been inside such a tight hole.

As John erupted beneath him and coated their abs in his thick cum, Frank closed in on his impending peak and pounded into the tight space; relishing the sensation of John’s convulsing body and knowing it was down to him. He closed his eyes tightly and felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as he approached the point of no return.

With a roar, Frank came hard in his lover and a smile spread over his face as he heard John panting beneath him and moaning for the sensation of being filled up. As the waves subsided, Frank chuckled and rested his forehead against that of the younger man. “That was...” he puffed, “Fucking amazing, Jay...”

“You said it”, John chuckled, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lampsy”

Frank smiled and kissed his cheek. “You know...”, he began, “I kind of feel sorry for Pete being here on his own”

“Frank...”, John warned, “At least get your cock out my arse before you tell me you’ve been thinking of other men, eh?”

Frank ignored him as he eased himself out of John’s hole to lay beside his lover. “You think we should invite him over?”, he asked, “I mean, I don’t think I’d have the energy for anything too risqué; not after your arse milked me dry...but maybe he’d appreciate having someone to share a bed with”

“Well it has been a while since we had a captain’s threesome”, John mused

Frank grinned and rolled over to use the phone. “Hey Pe-...Carlo? W-what are you doing here?”

John, who had been slipping into a doze, opened his eyes to listen to the conversation. He hadn’t been expecting this, so listened as Frank continued. “W-well, we were wondering if Petr could come out to play...we were just thinking that Pete might be lonely, so we thought he might like to join us...if you’re sure, Carlo...y-yes, Carlo. I’ll tell him...goodbye, Carlo”

He hung up and turned to John looking very surprised. “Well, that was a turn up for the books”, John remarked, “Still, more of you for me”

“And even less of Petr”, Frank murmured, “Carlo said if you even so much as looked at Petr in the wrong way, he’d castrate you”

“Better men, jealous husbands, and even my own wife on occasion, have tried and failed”, John remarked flippantly as he cuddled up to Frank, “Still, if you want to give them a little suck just in case...I won’t stop you!”

Frank rolled his eyes and kissed John on the nose before disappearing under the sheets.

“Ouch! Watch your teeth, Frank!”


End file.
